


What Happens When You Don't Clean The Kitchen

by GayDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTuber Dean Winchester, halp, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon/pseuds/GayDemon
Summary: Credit for the idea goes to the creator of the tumblr post who i cant remember.Deans a popular YouTuber, Cas is a history teacher. They have been dating for over 4 years. Cas doesn't like being on camera. Cas is also afraid for the backlash dean could get and he doesn't want to deal with intrusive teenagers, of which he knows one will ask about his sex life cough cough meg cough cough. Though things go slightly askew when fans hear an angry Cas telling of Dean and Charlie in the background of a video because of the mess in the kitchen.Charlie is a computing teacher though he also covers some media classes and does some YouTube on the side, because she can (Dean dragged her into it and now she can't escape).There will be swearing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

Cas woke up with his alarm blaring and his boyfriend wrapped around his waist. He loved the man but he clung to him like a koala when he was asleep, hell, even when he was awake. Cas didn't mind, but it did become a hassle when he was having to get ready to teach a bunch of snotty teenagers at 6 in the morning.

“Hun, i need to get to work.”

“No you dont.”

Dean seemed to squeeze tighter around Cas’ waist. Cas only snickered and slowly made his way out of the bed.

“Why would you do that to me cas, I thought you loved me !”

Dean exclaimed over dramatically.

“I’ll make you coffee if you stop whining.”

That got deans attention, he smiled and nodded his head yes, still not getting out of bed.

“You gonna make a video today?”

Cas asked dean. Dating a well-known youtuber meant knowing that if you come back to your boyfriend and best friend in wigs doing ddr and singing with blow up microphones, it was a calm day.

“Yeah, charlies coming ‘round tomorrow, I need to do editing.”

Dean sighed. Cas only giggled and placed a cup of coffee on the bed side table and gave dean a peck on the cheek.

“Gotta get to work, please don't somehow blow up the house when im at work.”

________________________________________________________

Cas loved his job, when he had a good class. As it turns out, kids would rather vandalise the desks and scream than do any actual work.

Some students he loved to have in his class, like Alfie, then there were some that just decided to dig into his life just to get out of work, mainly a girl in his sophomore class named meg. She was actually very good but just didn't like to apply herself and was willing to say anything to get out of work.

“Ok class please settle down.”

Cas was severely regretting his promise. He promised his class that if they finished the handout then they could chat or go on their phones and what not. Now he was left with 30 teenagers screaming, until Meg piped up.

“DEAN WINCHESTER POSTED A NEW VIDEO!!!!”

Around half of the class began to crowd around megs desk and immediately went quiet to listen to the video.

It was the never have i ever video dean had done with his brother sam and sams girlfriend, jess.

“Don't ya think jess and dean would be cute together?!”

Meg said. Cas was on the verge of hysterically laughing. Jess was basically deans child, he even gave Sam a soup recipe when she was sick. Not to mention the fact that dean and himself had been dating since their last year of highschool.

“God no, sam and jess are practically an old married couple.”

Kevin said. Kevin was an amazingly smart kid, and Cas was happy he did something other than study. 

They all continued to watch in silence until Dean began talking about his amazing lack of speeding tickets, which Sam immediately called out as false. 

“Wonder what kind of car he drives?” 

A random girl said.

“67 chevy impala, and don't ever get dean winchester started on his car, he’ll never shut up about it.”

Cas answered without thinking. It wasn't until after he realized what he had said.

“How do you know ?”

Meg asked. Cas was slightly terrified and didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell a bunch of kids he fucks their favourite youtuber, and he didn't want to out dean. Thankfully Charlie came to the rescue.

“CAS HELP. KIDS ARE POKING HOLES IN THE HOBBIT MOVIE AND I DON'T LIKE IT !!!”  
Cas was so happy Charlie existed at that moment.

“Sure. Now please don't destroy the class while I'm gone.”

Cas said and walked out with charlie, thanking her profusely for getting him out of that sticky situation.

“Are you ever planning to come out? I mean, you two are practically married already, why haven't you made a video with Dean yet ?”

Charlie had a point.

“Deans not out online yet and...i'm camera shy. Anyway, don't forget your filming with Dean tomorrow.”

Charlie only rolled her eyes. 

________________________________________________________

Cas walked into his home, took off his shoes and trenchcoat and loosened his tie and flopped on the couch where Dean was sitting curled up, editing on his laptop.

“You ok cas ?!”

Dean asked, worried slightly.

“Fucked up at school slightly and, i'm just tired.”

Dean looked at him with slight confusion.

“Fucked up ??”

Cas explained what happened and Dean just burst out laughing.

“This isn't funny dean.”

Dean still kept giggling before opening his arms, inviting cas for cuddles. Cas gladly accepted. They sat there, cuddled up, doctor sexy playing in the background, both happy that it would be saturday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke up at his usual time, which was, according to Dean, too damn early to function. Cas wasn’t a fan of waking up early on a weekend either, but sleeping patterns are a bitch to break. 

Today Charlie would be coming round to be doing a baking video, so Cas had to make sure they had enough cleaning supplies for that war zone.

Cas left to go and get some sponges and cleaning supplies, leaving a mug of coffee on the kitchen counter for Dean when he finally dragged himself out of their bed. 

________________________________________________________

Cas was walking down the aisle of his local grocery store getting cleaning stuff and some food, and pie obviously. As well as a few more … personal things.

As he was grabbing some … stuff, for Dean and himself he saw Meg at the end of the aisle, and immediately turned around.

He never wanted to see his students outside of work, let alone his most intrusive student seeing him outside of school with a basket full of pie, cleaning supplies and condoms. Unfortunately he couldn't escape.

“HEY MR NOVAK!”

Cas simply sighed, how did she have this much confidence.

“Hello meg.”

Meg seemed pleased at the disgruntled sigh from her teacher as she walked towards him smirking devilishly.

“Why you out here so early with a basket full of cleaning supplies and food.”

Cas simply sighed, 

“I believe I should be asking you that, it's not even 8am, and to answer your question, receiving supplies for my home.”

Meg rolled her eyes.

“Suuuuuure, bye Mr Novak!”

She said running back up the aisle, presumably to her parents. 

Cas breathed a sigh of relief and walked off to pay for his items.

________________________________________________________ 

Cas returned home and heard the chaos in the kitchen. He set the bag of supplies by the door and took his shoes off at the door, going to sit on the couch in the living room as Dean and Charlie made a mess in the kitchen.

Due to the open layout, while Cas was sitting on the couch he could see into the kitchen and talk to Dean and Charlie easily without shouting. 

He heard a crash and a small ‘shit’ come from the kitchen.

“Dean Winchester, so help me Chuck if you spilled flour everywhere, you're cleaning it up.”

“Love you too.”

Dean replies, giggling slightly.

“I know how much you love to see me on my knees angel.”

Dean says suggestively, giggling after with Charlie making a disgusted look beside him.

“Yeah maybe even in that maid outfit you tried to make me wear when you thought you were a top.”

Cas replies, already knowing Dean would be blushing as red as a tomato.

“Guys we’re filming!!”

Charlie screamed.

“You better edit this out Dean.”

Cas says seriously.

“Yeah yeah.”

Dean replies. 

They have done that a lot. Flirt while Dean is filming and making Dean edit it out. They have a folder on Deans laptop of gay cut scenes, from flirting to make out sessions caught on camera.

Cas knew he would help Dean clean, he just couldn't say no to him.

________________________________________________________

Dean and Cas were cuddled up in bed, Cas reading a book and Dean editing.

“Ran into Meg at the store today.”

Cas brought up, He had told Dean about Meg before.

“The demon kid from your class that asks way too personal questions?”

Dean asked, giggling slightly because obviously something funny happened.

“Yeah. thankfully she didn't ask anything, but I never thought I would have to attempt to hide a box of condoms under sponges and pie from a student.”

Dean burst out laughing of course.

“Mondays gonna be fun for you.” 

Dean said giggling. Cas pushed him slightly, fake mad.

“Have you finished the video ?”

Cas asked, changing the topic.

“Yeah, think so. Know what, let's surprise ‘im, i'm gonna upload it now.”

Dean said, beginning to upload the video.

“Surprise them? How? You barely have a schedule.”

Cas giggles, and now its Dean turns to be fake mad and pout.

“Aw, don't be like that.”

Cas says as he puts down his book and leans over Dean and kisses him.

“You can't get out of everything with kisses.”

Dean giggles as Cas begins to kiss his freckles across his nose.

“Watch me. I think the videos finished uploading.”

It had, and Cas turned over to turn the bedside lamp off.

“Let's get to bed.”

“Ok angel.”

Little did they know of a small mistake on Dean's part as they were cuddled up peacefully in bed, and the first flood of comments that came flooding in.

‘WHOS ANGEL?!?!?!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good, since its been a while since i have updated. And thank you too everyone who has supported this dumb fic, whether through comments, bookmarks, kudos etc. it means a lot :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abandoning this for a month. I sorta lost inspiration, but then i refound it, so im gonna try and finish what I have planned for this by Monday latest. Also to my only irl friend that knows about this fic...hi.

Sunday morning began as normal, with one big difference though. Dean was awake before cas. This rarely happened as cas always woke up at the ass crack of dawn.

So when cas woke up at the usual time, he worried that dean had had a nightmare. It was something that happened rarely now but still happened, normally cas would wake up from deans turning and muffled cries when he had a nightmare, and if he didnt then dean almost always woke him up after for cuddles, so this was even more strange.

Cas walked through to the living room, where he saw a somewhat stressed dean scrolling through comments. Now Cas was worried, Dean loved his audience, and if he was stressed about the fans, then he was not doing well.

“Are you okay dean?”

Dean was surprised to see cas.

“Yeah. Fine.”

Dean was lying. Cas knew he was lying.

“Dean.”

“Okay, i might have fucked up, please don't be mad.”

Cas sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder.

“I could never be mad at you. What happened?”

Dean looked everywhere but cas. He looked like a kid who was found, hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“I kinda forgot to edit the part when we were sort of flirting out and now people are commenting about it and I'm sorry I know you didn't want to be in any of my videos yet so please forgive me ?”

Dean said in one breath, then looking down like he had done the worst thing in the universe.

“Hey it's ok. I'm not ecstatic about it, but please don't be upset, what are people saying.”

Dean seemed to relax a little before tensing up again.

“Just asking stuff like who was that, and debating if you're actually a guy or not.”

Dean giggled slightly at the last part. Unfortunately that little bit of happiness disappeared when he seemed to think the weight of the situation seemed to return.

Cas didn't know how to help Dean relax, so he did the first thing that came to mind and kissed him.

Dean was kinda surprised at first, but soon melted into it, this always helped clear his head.

(Smut would be here, but, idk how to write, if you want it, comment and i'll add it at the end of the fic. All that's really important is cas left hickeys, a lot.)

After the events on the couch, Cas decided to attempt to make Dean some breakfast. Yeah, that ends with cas on Dean's shoulders attempting to shut the damn fire alarm off. 

“How about I make the food, you can chill on the couch?”

Dean said, tone light as if everything was forgotten and unimportant.

“..yeah.”

Cas replied, slightly disheartened but happy Dean was smiling and giggling. Dean gave him a kiss and sent him to the shower to clean up and try to get rid of the scent of sweat and sex no matter how much dean enjoyed it.

When Cas returned with damp hair and in a borrowed pair of deans fluffy plaid pj bottoms, he was greeted by the intoxicating scent of bacon, eggs and toast.

“This, this is why I love you.”

Cas said as he took a plate next to Dean on the counter, half the eggs already gone by the time he made it to the couch, dean in tow.

They ate their breakfast watching weird morning tv ads and laughing at the sheer stupidity and uselessness of the items. Afterwards Cas sent Dean off for a shower as well.

When Dean returned, he came back to a cosy castiel with a blanket, popcorn and the first season of Dr sexy ready to play.

“Aw, babe you know how to treat a man.”

“Well I want ‘my man’ to keep making me breakfast.” 

Cas smirked.

It was a surprisingly calm Sunday seeing as the terrifying world of the internet could figure things out about Dean he didn't want them to know, yet.

________________________________________________________

Monday was slightly more frantic. Dean was awake a little after Cas came out his shower, which meant a good, real breakfast and coffee in a real mug instead of a travel one, but also a both somewhat tired but energetic dean, and a cas trying to remember where he placed his marked papers.

Cas was half way out the door, yelling goodbyes to dean before he was stopped by dean as he yelled for cas to wait and walked up to him.

“Coffee. Lunch. Damn trench coat. How could you forget that?”

Dean said as he handed each item to cas.

“You are a god amongst men, Dean winchester. Bye love you.”

Cas said as he kissed deans cheek and walked out to the car, but not before he heard dean call back a,

“Love you too angel.”

________________________________________________________

It was his last period, which was with his sophomore class, with meg.

They had a short lesson since cas could not put up with this and just gave them questions to answer then free time when they were done.

Unbeknownst to him, dean had uploaded a new video, a short vlog type with no editing, right in the middle of his class.

“DEAN WINCHESTER UPLOADED A NEW VIDEO!!”

When will cas learn his lesson about letting his students have free time.

Just as last time, half the class gathered around megs phone to watch the new video.  
It was then he heard what deans video was about.

“Hey everybody! So i bet most of you are wondering about the person who interjected during the last video with charlie.”

Now cas was intrigued, silently listening in on the video.

“Now, yes i am dating someone, but they are camera shy, and i'm sorta posting this without them knowing, and yeah. Just, please don't go all stalker on me, and allow us some privacy…”

He carried on about privacy, and a little about cas without revealing anything important that could identify who he was dating, so Cas slowly zoned the video out, smiling to himself. Until he heard meg.

“Does he have hickeys all over his neck.”

Shit. This made cas blush like a damn tomato. Why couldn't he have worn a turtle neck, dean had hidden hickeys before.

“Damn, you think his girlfriend did all that?”

One of the students pipes up. Whispers began to travel around the classroom about Dean's mysterious lover, until Meg speaks.

“Who said it was a girl.”

This left cas blushing even more, and made more whispers carry ‘round the room, some opposed to the idea others agreeing.

“Who would've guessed Dean Winchester would be a bottom.”

Meg obviously said. This left cas desperately trying not to laugh hysterically. This was one hell of a class.

________________________________________________________

Cas came home to Dean watching tv cuddled up on the couch in cas’ uni jumper.

“Well high babe, how are you?”

Cas asked, laughing as Dean jumped at cas’ entrance.

“Don't scare me like that!”

Dean pouted as cas giggled and kissed Dean's cheek then hooked his finger at the front collar of his uni jumper to expose Dean's neck.

“Funny how you can hide these at home, but not on the internet.”

Cas smirked.

“Well then you shouldn't have left so many.”

“I never heard you complain.”

Now the dean was blushing.

After a homemade dinner and some cuddles, dean and cas went to bed, dean soundly asleep still in cas’ clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was worth the wait. And thank you for all the comments, kudos, hits and everything else to support this fic :) and if you do want that smut scene, comment and i'll add it at the end of the fic :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, only one left and that's it complete :)

Here you go, I'm not gonna let my angel suffer stale coffee and tasteless school lunches.”

The morning started as always. Just a regular tuesday, heat of the moment softly playing through the house on the kitchen radio. 

Dean didn't wake up this morning, instead happily snuggled into the pillows and cas’ jumper. 

Cas would be lying if he said he didn't take Dean's camera and film his adorable sleeping boyfriend. He couldn't help but want to document Dean all cuddled up, snoring lightly and cheeks flushed pink from the heat of both the covers and the jumper.

After his little vlog, he realized he needed to get dressed in a hurry. Leaving basically everything he would normally get, like his coffee...and lunch.

He quickly drives off to work.

________________________________________________________

He was tired, uncaffeinated, having to hear about his boyfriend in conspiracy theories and to top it all off, he would have to eat the school food for lunch since he had forgotten his.

When the lunch bell went and all the students left, he stayed behind for a minute, trying to get his tired body to move after suffering so many classes with devil children. He hated tuesdays.

He got up and began to walk down the hall, dragging his feet, hoping the stale coffee in the teachers lounge might wake him up enough to make it to the cafeteria. Until he heard insistent screams of excitement and a large crowd down the hall.

Scared it might be a fight of some kind he moved faster to get there and stop anyone from getting too injured. 

He got one hell of a surprise. 

Instead of seeing two students kicking and punching, he instead saw his petrified boyfriend standing there taking pictures and signing homeworks with mechanical pencils and glitter pens.

Cas couldn't help but giggle. Dean had always loved his fans, and was a big brother to, well, everyone, but he could get easily overwhelmed.

Dean looked up and saw a giggling cas, and attempted to politely make his way to him, everyone of the kids confused but intrigued as to why their youtube icon was making his way towards a teacher.

These suspicions were quickly answered when Dean finally got to cas and rapped one arm around cas’ waist.

“  
Dean said smiling to cas as he handed cas a travel mug of coffee and a brown paper bag with his favourite, PB&J and a few pastries from dean's favourite bakery, as well as fruit because cas cares about his health.

“Thank you, i don't know if i would have been able to survive the rest of the day without this.”

Cas said as he leaned his head against dean's shoulder.

All the students began freaking out that Mr Novak knew dean winchester, at least that was what everyone was screaming about until dean leaned down slightly and kissed cas.

“See you at home babe, i got your favourite ice cream for dessert.”

He smiled, loving how cas smiled at that.

“You are the best in the world.”

Cas returned to his classroom, lunch in hand. It wasn't until he was halfway through his PB&J that he realized what had happened, and that next period would not be fun.

________________________________________________________

Next period was oddly quiet. Even meg masters wasn't interrupting his lesson.

After a while, he just couldn't put up with this oddly cooperative class.

“Ok, that's it, what is up with you guys? You're quiet, cooperative, and productive. Whats up?”

And just like that, a wave of questions about him and dean came flooding at him.

“Ok, ok, sh, one at a time.”

Cas had talked to dean during his lunch over the phone, they talked about meaningless stuff, but they also discussed what questions are probably gonna be asked during cas’ next classes.

To no one's surprise, meg masters spoke up first.

“Are you two, like, together together?”

“Yes.”

A Few more questions came in like that, simple to answer questions.

“How long have you two been dating?”

“Since the last year of highschool.”

“Are you gay?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two married?”

“No.”

All easy, non-embarrassing questions, until Meg got her voice back.

“Is all the stuff that you said in the cooking collab with charlie true? Are you the top? Did you leave all the hickeys over Dean's neck? Is that why you were buying condoms on friday?”

The sheer devilish smirk on meg's face, and the blush on cas’ was more than enough to answer those questions.

“Those are not appropriate. I am already treading incredibly close to unprofessionalism as it is talking about my romantic life, let alone my sex life.”

“But there is a sex life ?”

Meg seemed to be smiling like a devil.

“Back to work!”

Cas said as he began to handout worksheets. 

“Soooooooooooo, yes to all then?”

Meg really did want an answer out of him. Though she didn't understand the lengths cas was willing to go out of stubbornness and pride alone. 

Meg kept pestering and pestering until the end of class. By that time cas had lost all of his patience.

“Yes. to. All. then.”

Meg asked, as she began to walk out of class. Smirking. And cas could not deal anymore.

“YES. NOW LEAVE PLEASE.”

Meg giggled as cas shut and locked his door, using the free period he had to mark work.

________________________________________________________

When cas got home, he didn't see Dean on the couch as normal.

“Dean ?”

Cas shouted through the home, not knowing where he is.

“In here.”

He heard dean call from their bedroom, or filming room as it is referred to throughout the day. 

Cas walked in and saw Dean still filming.

“Cas, babe, be in my video ??”

Dean asked with pleading eyes.

“I'm not sure, dean.”

Cas said, slowly loosening his tie slightly.

“Please just watch one video, I swear!”

Cas could only cave with those eyes.

“Ok, ok.”

Cas sat next to Dean on the bed, where Dean laid his arm across cas’ shoulders.

Dean looked at the camera set up.

“So everyone. This is my boyfriend, castiel, or cas.”

Dean and cas began to discuss how they met and other fun tales, with a few kisses and flirtations along the way.

“So, yeah. Im bi, and this is my boyfriend.”

Dean said, smile wide and bright. It's then that cas releases that Dean was filming his coming out video.

As Dean signed off, cas kissed Dean's cheek and cuddled closer.

________________________________________________________

That night, Dean and cas were lying in bed. Cas reading and dean happily staring at his beautiful boyfriend,

“What are you staring at ?”

Cas said playfully.

“An angel.”

Dean replied, smiling sincerely. Cas was as red as a tomato and dean just kissed his cheek and snuggled closer.

“Now stop reading you nerd and cuddle me!!”

Cas laughed, put down his book and cuddled closer to dean.

“Goodnight dean, i love you.”

“Night angel, i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Hopefully it's a good one. And a special thank you to @Flowery_meadows2811 for all the comments on every chapter, it was really encouraging and made me so happy, so, thank you.

It was a lovely morning, birds singing, sun shining, flowers blooming and best of all, a handsome shirtless man wrapped around cas’ waist like an adorable koala.

Cas loved mornings like these, though he still had a classroom to teach.

He got dressed, and was making coffee when he felt Dean wrap his arms around his midsection.

“Coffee please.”

Dean whispered. He was almost childlike. All quiet and small wrapped around him.

“Making some now hun.”

Cas moved slightly to pat his head.

“You nervous about the video today.”

“Yeah, a little.”

Dean whispered, burrowing his face into cas’ back as he poured the hot water into two mugs.

“Don't worry. If it helps, my entire sophomore class supports you, a little more than whole heartedly.”

Dean and cas laugh slightly.

Cas kisses Dean's forehead and begins to head for the door.

“Bye babe, off to work.”

________________________________________________________

Cas was already teaching his sophomore class (which he was sure shouldnt be legal the amount of time he had to teach this damned class) when deans coming out video was posted.

Meg asked if he could put it on the board as they finished up revision questions for a test which was highly opposed to. 

Cas did. He was intrigued to see his boyfriend's video. Oddly though, cas wasn't in the video, he didn't know what had happened.

Though he didn't really mind, he was just so proud that dean could come out online, and be happy and proud, even if cas was slightly salty about not being in it. 

Meg obviously began screaming about cas and dean, even coming up with a ship name. 

Destiel.

Though this only led to a war between the class on whether the ship name should be destiel or DeanCas or Destiel.

It was actually quite fun for cas until a history book got thrown and a window was nearly smashed. Though that was the day he realized that Kevin has a good throw.

________________________________________________________

At lunch, dean and cas talked over the phone, simply chatting, cas didn't really want to talk about why he wasn't in the video, so he didn't bring it up.

“How has the feedback from the video been?”

“Actually, really good. A few asshats here, but there was an entire army to tell them to fuck off for me so.”

Dean and cas giggle at that.

“Well there was a ship name war due to it. Kevin nearly threw a textbook through a window.”

That made Dean burst out laughing.

“Well, i have to begin to set up for my next few classes.”

“Ok, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Just before cas could hang up, Dean added one more thing then hung up.

“Got a surprise for you when you come home, bye.”

Now cas’ was confused, nervous and excited.

And classes went as slow as humanly damn possible.

________________________________________________________

When cas came in from work that day, took off his shoes and loosened his tie, he realized the entire apartment was dark, except little flickers of light around the home.

Then he saw Dean, sitting down at the tiny dining table they never used with candles and even in a suit.

“Wow. this is one hell of a surprise.”

Cas chuckled, startling dean.

“Angel! I made your favourite, come, sit.”

Dean said as he pointed at the lasagna and pulled a chair out for him.

Cas hesitantly sat down, kinda confused on the whole thematics.

Dean sat down, and began a conversation about nothing in particular.

Cas could tell Dean was nervous, he didn't know what about, but he suspected it was probably about the video, maybe more backlash than he had led on? Dean did always cook when he was nervous.

It wasn't until, 20 minutes into dinner that cas finally asked.

“So, what's with the whole fancy dinner ?”

“Um, so, yeah, kinda. Ok. So we have been together for almost ten years. Since damn highschool. And i love you so goddamn much, i would die for you. And i want to stay with you, forever, so um…”

Dean began to shuffle more, he began to move off his seat, and cas still confused and oblivious, until Dean was on one knee.

“So, um, castiel james novak, will you always stay with me, and marry me ?”

Castiel was happy, he was crying.

He fell onto his knees on the floor, and pulled Dean close.

“Yes dean winchester.”

And he kissed him. 

They stayed like that until Dean pulled away, a smile carved into his face.

“You know I have a ring I need to put on you, gotta follow the wise words of beyonce.”

Dean smirked.

“Just gotta ruin such a romantic moment, dontcha.”

Cas laughed, holding his left hand out for Dean to put the ring on him.

It was a beautiful ring. A silver band, but instead of a plain silver band, the ends were wings, one wing above and one below, with a blue gem between the two.

(imagine this but with a gem between the wings.)

Cas kisses Dean again.

“Dean, it's beautiful.”

“Better be, cost a damn fortune.”

Dean mumbled, which made both of them laugh.

“Now bed.”

Cas said as he began to drag Dean off the floor and to the bedroom.

________________________________________________________

Cas went into work the next day, smiling so wide, charlie noticed and he obviously told her. How could he not?

It was his last class, his sophomore class. He decided to give them a free period and push the test to thursday. 

The class was curious, but did not complain.

Cas and dean had discussed that cas wouldn't tell his class. He was confused why, but he didnt question it.

“DEAN POSTED A NEW VIDEO!”

Meg screeched, and looked at cas. He already knew what he was gonna ask so he already started putting the video on the board.

The title of the video intrigued cas ‘My true love’.

The video began to play, but it wasn't dean, well it was, but it was an older video. The one where Dean was telling a story of Sam's trip to the ER after some superhero accidents. Though it was the cut scene.

Cas walked, with hot cocoa, and kissed Dean on the cheek.

There were a few more scenes like that. Cut scenes of cas and dean's domestic life.

Cas realized this was all of the cutscenes from previous videos. He was slightly concerned in case Dean showed one of the more heated cut scenes.

And then dean came on screen, current dean.

“Now, you all know im bi and I'm dating someone. Who you just saw, well, the love of my life.”

Then the video cut to when cas was in the coming out video. 

“His name is castiel, and we've been together for almost 10 years. And now, it's gotten even better.”

Then it cut to deans proposal, he had set up cameras.

“We’re engaged. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and I couldn't be happier. So cas and cas’ class that i know are watching this, come outside.”

And the video ended.

Meg was obviously running to the door, screaming about it like she was starting a damn revolution.

Soon cas and his entire class followed by charlies and her because she had heard it and jumped on the bandwagon.

When they got outside the front doors of the school, Dean was there, standing outside his car with a bouquet, and shyly waved at cas.

Everyone practically shoved cas to dean like it was senior prom all over again.

“How was the surprise this time?”

Dean said, smiling, handing the flowers to cas.

Cas just kissed him.

All the kids and Charlie were awing, or taking pictures, until the bell rang then they were off.

Cas giggled.

“I need to go to the classroom to get my stuff.”

Cas said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well, let's go then.”

Dean said, beginning to head off to the school, until Dean grabbed his hand. Dean simply looked at him, confused as kids came pouring out of the school.

“I love you dean.”

“I love you too angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the end. If anyone wants an epilogue, leave a comment and i'll write one. But thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, bookmarked or anything to support this little fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first chapter was boring but its gonna get more interesting, also, sorry for the shit writing and any mistakes.


End file.
